Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle, and more particularly to an extended and lowered frame arrangement of a motorcycle, wherein the front and rear wheel assemblies are further extended frontwardly and rearwardly from the extended and lowered frame arrangement and the engine is re-arranged to her lower the center of gravity of the motorcycle.
Description of Related Arts
A motor scooter is a motorcycle comprising a step-through frame defining a floorboard, a seat supported by the step-through frame, an engine supported behind the floorboard, and two small wheels mounted at front and rear portions of the step-through frame. The scooter is a practical and accessible form of transportation to solve the parking and traffic problems in crowed cities. Therefore, many riders would like to modify the scooter to enhance the riding quality thereof.
A modified scooter, such as “Honda Ruckus”, has been successful in form of a good looking, rugged style, practical, and off-road inspired scooter. The design of the modified scooter is to lower the center of gravity thereof in order to enhance the handling of the scooter. However, the modified scooter still has several drawbacks. Firstly, the engine is suspended and dropped down at a position that the bottom side of the engine is below the floorboard. Due to the low center of gravity of the scooter, the bottom side of the engine will be hit by any external object during driving. The suspended structure of the engine requires substantially complicated mounting structure to the frame to secure the engine at the frame. Secondly, the suspension system is directly mounted under the seat to minimize the vibration from the engine. However, the vibration from the wheels may transmit to the seat through the frame to reduce the riding quality of the scooter. In addition, the distance between the front and rear wheels is limited by the frame and the front fork. Accordingly, the entire structure of the scooter is complicated to modify and to enhance the riding quality of the scooter.